


mornings like this

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, domestic IwaOi, iwaoi - Freeform, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime feels much too tired to get this stressed only seconds after he’s woken up.He stops thinking all together though when a slight rustling comes from the other side of his bed. He looks down to see a messy head of chocolate waves sleeping soundly next to him.--Basically just Iwaizumi and Oikawa being super domestic because I'm overwhelmed with summer homework and need this to make me feel something other than stress
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> I love the vibes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6fpHwsUCHs) and wanted to make a fic based on it!!! 
> 
> I'm super new to writing fics so please don't judge this too hard lol  
>  ****
> 
> **Wake up and we touchin' but I can't feel  
>  I got too many problems I put off still for the mornin'  
> I'm thinkin' 'bout your body  
> Wake up in the mornin' and to your smell  
> There's somethin' that I know all too well  
> Now we on it  
>  **  
> It's early in the mornin' ********  
> 

Hajime wakes up to a soft golden light shining through the curtains and kissing his tan skin.

He sits up, soaking in the warmth of the summer sun and stretching his sore muscles. Hajime’s head was already starting to hurt with the anxieties of daily life. He’s unbelievably busy now. He knew that going into medicine would be hard, but he’s got a lot of difficult classes and even more difficult work to do if he wants to graduate college. Hajime’s mind drifted away as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; What should he make for breakfast? Does he have time to go to the gym? Did he turn in that assignment that was due yesterday? Shit, didn’t he just run out of coffee the morning before? His head is going a million miles an hour at 7 in the morning, and frankly, Hajime feels much too tired to get this stressed only seconds after he’s woken up.

He stops thinking all together though when a slight rustling comes from the other side of his bed. He looks down to see a messy head of chocolate waves sleeping soundly next to him.

Tooru lay on his side facing Hajime, his face completely relaxed, cheeks rosy, and lips slightly parted as he breathed steadily. One of his arms was under his head, and the other just been draped over Hajime’s lap when Tooru rolled over in his sleep. He looked beautiful; Hajime’s heart skipped a beat. All of his worries suddenly disappeared when gazing upon the sleeping boy. He felt oddly content like he could stay like this forever.

Hajime shifted on his side to face Tooru and propped his head upon his hand. Despite himself, he smiled. Hajime reached out a hand to push a silky strand of hair out of the way of Tooru’s face so that he could admire it better. His hand then dropped to cup the side of Tooru’s face, his thumb gently rubbing his face. Tooru stirred and long brown eyelashes batted as his eyes flickered open.

“Mmm... what time is it?” Tooru’s voice was thick with sleep.

“Around 7 am,” Hajime replied.

“Too early Iwa-chan.” Tooru then slipped his arms around Hajime’s waist and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

“Hey, come on, I have class this morning.” Tooru didn’t budge.

“You snore when you sleep.” That got his attention. Tooru pulled his head back to glare at Hajime.

“First of all, I absolutely do not. Second of all, I know for a fact you snore louder than anyone else I’ve met. And third of all, I know what you’re doing and it’s not working.”

“And what is it that I’m doing?”

“You’re trying to get me to let you get out of bed.” Hajime chuckled at this.

“You caught me.”

“I’m sure you’re allowed to skip one class”, Tooru said slyly in the voice he always used when trying to persuade Hajime into something. It was seductive.

“Are you implying that I skip my very important and difficult class which I paid for to stay here in bed with you?” Hajime tried to sound annoyed.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing Iwa-chan”.

And when had Hajime ever said no to Tooru?

“Okay”, he breathed.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity before Tooru spoke.

“Wait, seriously?” He didn’t think his teasing attempt would actually work.

“Yeah, I guess I need a break anyway. But not because you asked me to Shittykawa.”

That was a lie. Tooru knew it too.

Tooru starred at Hajime, a radiant smile growing on his face. Girls everywhere would swoon over that smile. Hajime had once been jealous every time Tooru smiled at a girl like that. Now, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Hajime couldn’t stop the small grin and look of fondness that came over him.

He subconsciously leaned forward and kissed Tooru. Tooru melted into the touch and brought his hands to gently grasp Hajime’s dark tousled hair, pushing for more. Hajime sensed Tooru’s eagerness and decided to give in a little. Tooru shuddered with delight as a tongue brushed across his bottom lip. Just when Tooru began to slip his hands under the hem of Hajime’s shirt, Hajime broke away from the kiss and got out of bed.

“Iwa-chan you tease!” Tooru whined. His lips were pink and his eyes were heavy-lidded. He wanted more. Hajime felt pleased with the effect he had on Tooru.

“I need to shower.” Tooru was not satisfied with that excuse. He hurried to the edge of the bed to grab Hajime’s wrist and yanked him back down on the bed.

“That can wait.” Hajime’s stomach did a flip.

“Maybe it can...” he said, his eyes closing shut as Tooru pulled him into another deep kiss, this one faster and impatient.

This day might not be as bad as Hajime thought it would.


End file.
